Grooms X Decho: Part 2
by MageLeif
Summary: For the Nintendo Pipeline.


"Wait you guys!" screamed Keatos. "I want more! Uguu~"

Grooms and Decho both looked at Keatos for a second, and then switched back to looking at eachother's faces.

"Are... are you enjoying this... senpai Decho?" questioned Grooms.

"Why yes." Decho responded. "The question is, do you... enjoy it Grooms?"

Grooms blushed a little bit, which Decho thought was absolutely kawaii desu.

"You're like the big brother I've never had, Decho!"

Just at that moment, Grooms buried his face deep into Decho's neck, crying tears of joy. Decho dropped his hands from the hug and tensed up a bit, but then relaxed momentarily afterwards.

Decho then laid his head on top of Grooms' luscious, gentle hair which was just oh-so-warm and and had the perfect dcent. Decho liked the fact that another person would take their time for good hygienics. Decho then raised his arms back up, and rubbed his hands up and down Grooms' back which completed their intimate hug once again.

By now Grooms was done sobbing with tears of joy, and was pleasantly smiling as he was buried in Decho's neck. He was happy. Decho was happy.

Then Grooms said, "Why do I all of a sudden feel like a yaoi character?"

"I have no clue." responded Decho. "It's getting quite warm in here, isn't it Grooms?"

"What? It's February; it's like in the middle of winter."

"I know, but I mean... we are in this really fancy mansion where we have the heat turned up all way. We literally could be walking around in shorts and a t-shirt right now."

Grooms was confused. "Since when were we in a mansion?"

"We were always in this mansion, Grooms. You just needed to open up your eyes. Just like how you need to open up your eyes to my love that I have for you."

"Ohhhh Decho, I didn't know that you felt this way about me~"

"Hang on Grooms, my shirt is all wet with the tears that you got on it. Hang on, let me take it off."

As Decho took his shirt off, Grooms saw the most precious display of abs he has ever seen in his life.

Grooms lifted one of his hands and was about to touch Decho's bare chest, but hesitated.

"Go on, if you like." said Decho. "I know how much you want to feel the raw power of these muscles."

Grooms placed a hand on Decho's chest. He then whispered really quietly, "...nipple."

Decho went over to his Super Delux Bench Press Machine 3000 and set the weights to one-hundred and fifty pounds.

"Hey Grooms, check out what these bad boys can do".

And with that, Decho lifted 150 pounds of weights into the air without uttering so much as a grunt.

Two times... three times... four times... Decho just kept pumping those weights up and down like nobody's business.

"WHEW!" said Decho after completing his fiftieth repetition. He then sat up from the bench press.

Grooms practically had stars in his eyes! "Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" expressed Grooms, obviously very impressed by Decho's amazing feat.

Decho's chest was very sweaty. Grooms noticed this, and offered to get him a towel.

"Ah yes, thank you Grooms. I'll take that one over there." Decho pointed to one of many towels on a towel rack.

"Oh, gold trim. Very nice, I've never seen a towel be trimmed with gold before." Grooms responded.

"Perhaps later we can play a gentleman's game of croquet? We have a whole few acres of land dedicated to outdoors activities, such as golf and the like."

"Maybe, but I dunno. I'm pretty thirsty Decho, what do you have to drink?"

Decho snapped his fingers and a maid came into the room through the doorway.

"Yes, master Decho? How can I be of assistance?"

"Nathan, would you please be a dear and get us some lemonade?"

"Absolutely, I will be right back." said Nathan the maid.

Grooms tossed Decho the towel which he then used to dry himself off with.

"Thank you Grooms, I'm going to go hit the showers now."

"But what about the lemonade you just told the maid to get?"

"Eh it can wait, it'll only be a quick shower anyhow; see you in a bit."

And with that, Decho left the room, leaving Grooms to be all by himself. He began to feel lonely.

What will happen next? Will Mage ever make a part three? Will Keatos demand more? Why is Nathan a maid? What is croquet? Is it regular, or pink lemonade? How did Decho get to be so rich? All these questions may or may not be answered and more in the next possible part 3!


End file.
